<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791444">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil'>CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow-Eyed Demon is in John and Sam doesn't kill it, which leads to a car accident and Y/n's sacrifice.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He dropped to kneel in front of you, yellow eyes traveling over your face and body. He inhaled deeply and groaned loudly. “Wow, there is just nothing quite like the smell of a terrified, unmated omega.” He licked his lips and reached out to caress your cheek. You whimpered, unable to move too far or speak. “You know, it’s kinda pathetic, don’t you think? You’re only in love with one of ‘em yet you open your legs for any Winchester that wants in your pretty little snatch. They pass you around like a fuckin’ party favor and you just take it...because underneath it all, you’re just a weak little omega tryin’ to act hard.”</p><p>Dean struggled, trying to get away from the wall, but the demon ignored him for another minute. “You were never gonna get what you wanted outta him anyway. He was never gonna give you his mark.” Tears filled up your eyes as the demon stood and looked at Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, John Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Laid Plans Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Pairing</strong>: Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader, Alpha!John x Omega!Reader</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Story Warnings</strong>: so much angst...A/B/O dynamics, major canon divergence, Hell and other Underworlds</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cabin was secluded and you hoped it was far enough in the boonies to keep you safe while Sam and John recuperated from the mess of rescuing John from the demons. You and Sam grabbed salt and started lining the windows and doors. Dean entered the room from the bedroom and sighed, wiping his hands with a rag. “How is he?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He just needed a little rest, that’s all. How are you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll survive,” Sam said, turning to his brother. “Hey, you don’t think we were followed here, do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know. I don’t think so,” Dean answered. “I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam scoffed and nodded. “Yeah. Hey, uh...Dean, you, um...you saved my life back there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” Dean said, smirking a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Man, I’m trying to thank you here,” Sam said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re welcome,” Dean said as you came to sit next to him on the edge of the table. “Hey, Sam?” He didn’t look at either of you as he spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there,” he started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t have a choice, Dean,” you said quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me,” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what does?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Killing that guy, killing Meg...I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch,” he said, quietly. He seemed so pensive. “For you or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh...it scares me sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither you or Sam could say anything. But apparently John could. “It shouldn’t,” he said, walking into the room. “You did good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean looked shocked and confusion permeated his scent. “You’re not mad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?” John asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Usin’ a bullet.” Dean said it like it was obvious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mad? I’m proud of you.” More confusion filled the air and it filled you, too. “You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed...but you--you watch out for this family. You always <em>have</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Dean said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The lights started to flicker and the wind outside picked up. You all walked over to the window to look. “It found us,” John said. “It’s here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The demon?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door,” John demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We already did it,” Sam defended.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, check it, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Sam acquiesced, walking out of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean, you got the gun?” John asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give it to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean started to take the Colt revolver out of the back waistband of his jeans. “Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation, it vanished.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is me. I won’t miss,” John said, desperately. “Now, the gun, hurry.” Dean’s eyes moved from his father to the gun, hesitation in his entire being. “Son, please.” Dean’s jaw tightened as he took a few steps away from his dad. “Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’d be furious,” Dean said, quietly. His eyes flashed to you, then back to John.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” John questioned, fiercely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me, he’d tear me a new one,” Dean explained. He took a deep breath, his jaw ticking again as he raised the gun to aim it at John. “You’re not my dad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean! What-” you started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sit down and shut up, Omega!” Dean demanded in his Alpha Voice. You moved to sit on the floor, lips sealing themselves against your will.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean, it’s me,” John tried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know my dad better than anyone...and you ain’t him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell’s gotten into you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Dean growled. “Stay back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam walked back in, eyes going wide with shock at the image in front of him. “Dean? What the hell’s going on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your brother’s lost his mind,” John said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s not Dad,” Dean snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think he’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him!” Dean exclaimed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t listen to him, Sammy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean, how do you know?” Sam demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s--he’s different,” Dean answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you gotta trust me.” You watched Sam looking back and forth between his father and brother, obviously wrestling with the decision. Dean made no further effort to convince his little brother. “Sam?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. No,” Sam said, before moving to stand beside Dean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John nodded slightly, tears gathering along the edges of his eyes. “Fine. You’re both so sure, go ahead. Kill me,” he said, his voice trembling as he looked down. Dean suddenly didn’t look so sure, doubt filling his scent. “I thought so,” he said, his voice suddenly deeper and without emotion. When he looked back up, his eyes were sickly yellow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam lunged forward, but immediately was thrown back to be pinned against the wall. Dean’s body hit the wall near Sam, but the Yellow-eyed Demon just looked down at you with a smirk. “Don’t even gotta mess with you, huh? Dean took care’a that for me.” He leaned down and picked up the Colt from the floor where Dean dropped it. “What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s you, isn’t it?” Sam bit out. “We’ve been lookin’ for you for a long time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you found me,” the demon responded, looking at the gun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But the holy water?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You think something like that works on something like me?” it asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam tried to pull away from the wall, but didn’t get anywhere. “I’m gonna kill you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. That’d be a neat trick. In fact,” the demon said, setting the gun down on the table above your head. “Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.” Sam tried. You could see him staring at the gun, trying so hard...but it didn’t move. The demon chuckled and walked around you. “Well, this is fun. I could’ve killed the three of you a hundred times today, but this...this is worth the wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dropped to kneel in front of you, yellow eyes traveling over your face and body. He inhaled deeply and groaned loudly. “Wow, there is just nothing quite like the smell of a terrified, unmated omega.” He licked his lips and reached out to caress your cheek. You whimpered, unable to move too far or speak. “You know, it’s kinda pathetic, don’t you think? You’re only in love with one of ‘em yet you open your legs for any Winchester that wants in your pretty little snatch. They pass you around like a fuckin’ party favor and you just take it...because underneath it all, you’re just a weak little omega tryin’ to act hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean struggled, trying to get away from the wall, but the demon ignored him for another minute. “You were never gonna get what you wanted outta him anyway. He was never gonna give you his mark.” Tears filled up your eyes as the demon stood and looked at Dean. “Your dad, he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says ‘hi’, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let him go or I swear to God-” Dean started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” the demon interrupted. “What are you and <em>God </em>gonna do? Ya see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice.” The demon walked over to look in Dean’s eyes. “You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who, Meg?” Dean asked, quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean rolled his eyes. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?” The demon smirked after a second. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot, I did. Still. Two wrongs don’t make a right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You son of a bitch,” Dean growled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanna know why,” Sam demanded. “Why’d you do it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The demon turned his head to look at Sam. “You mean why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Sam growled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, he never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything, picking out the perfect spot on her neck to mark her up.” He turned to Sam fully. “You wanna know why? Because they got in the way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In the way of what?” Sam asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My plans for you, Sammy. You...and all the children like you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen, you mind just gettin’ this over with, huh? ‘Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing,” Dean said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The demon rushed to him. “Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” Dean bit out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam--he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s <em>ever </em>shown you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean’s lips twitched into a bitter smile. “I bet you’re real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” The demon was completely silent as he took a step back. Suddenly, Dean was screaming in pain and Sam was struggling harder to get away as you shouted with your mouth closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean! No!” Sam shouted as blood started pouring out of Dean’s chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!” Dean begged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean! No!” Sam shouted again as more blood was pulled from his brother, running down his chest and out of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dad, please,” Dean whispered. He held on a few moments longer before he passed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The posture of the demon shifted and his voice was a whisper as he spoke, “Stop. Stop it.” Sam was suddenly released from the wall, diving for the revolver and aiming it at John, who turned to look at him. “You kill me, you kill Daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” Sam said, dropping his aim to John’s leg and pulling the trigger. You could feel the wind from the bullet passing you and hitting the demon. John’s body hit the floor next to you as Dean slid down the wall. Sam rushed to his brother’s side. “Dean? Dean, hey. Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s Dad?” Dean asked, groaning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s right here. He’s right here, Dean.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go check on ‘im.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dea-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Go check on ‘im,” Dean repeated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam sighed and moved away from Dean, going over to John. “Dad? Dad?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sammy!” John gasped out. “It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” he commanded. Sam raised the gun to aim it at John, cocking it as you screamed at him not to do it. You wanted someone to release you. Someone to tell you to stand. Someone to let you participate in this instead of being sedentary on the floor. “Do it now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam, don’t you do it,” Dean groaned from the floor. “Don’t you do it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve gotta hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam, no,” Dean begged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do this! Sammy! Sam…Sam...” John begged, sobbing before a plume of black smoke evacuated his mouth and disappeared through the floorboards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You screamed in the back of your throat as John grabbed his leg in pain. Dean looked over at you and licked his lips lethargically. “S-sorry, Y/n. Y-you can stand and speak,” he said, weakly. But it was enough to break the imperative and you rushed to his side, crawling across the dirty floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, God, Dean,” you whimpered, wrapping his arm around your neck and pulling him to a sitting position. Sam helped you get him up and out of the cabin, out to the backseat of the car, before he went back in to help John out to the front seat. You held Dean’s hand, monitoring him as Sam took off toward the nearest hospital. “Gonna be okay, D. It’s gonna be okay,” you whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yer a shitty liar,” he groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John gasped in pain, shaking his head. Sam took a deep breath and looked at you and Dean in the back. “Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital’s only ten minutes away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it?” John asked, angrily. “I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first--before me, before everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, sir. Not before everything,” Sam said, looking in the rearview at Dean. “Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right? I mean, we already found the demon once-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The impact of a semi-truck into the passenger side of the Impala made your head bounce off of the door and the world went black.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>John’s arm was broken, the bullet wound a through-and-through. Sam had whiplash and a few hematomas but was mostly fine. You had internal bruising and a broken tibia in your right leg, but Dean...Dean was dying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had never cried as hard as you cried the moment Sam pulled out that Ouija board and Dean told him that he was being pursued by a reaper. Dean was dying. You couldn’t deal with that. You couldn’t let him die.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew a summoning ritual. You found it in one of Bobby’s books what seemed like a million years ago. You hobbled on your cast-covered leg down to the basement of the hospital and you summoned the yellow-eyed demon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You are one of the last people I expected to summon <em>me</em>, sweetheart." The voice made you turn and you swallowed reflexively at the hospital janitor with the yellow eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's one of the last things I expected to be doing so...I'm surprising us both."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Y/n?" It chilled you that he knew your name, but he had been in John two days earlier so it shouldn't have been shocking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're a demon...you make deals, right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"When the desire moves me," he answered, circling you. "Why? You got a sudden hankering only a demon can cater to?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dean's dying, you piece of shit," you snapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh. Pity," he said, completely unsympathetically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I h-have something...I have something you want."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The demon finished circling, stopping in front of you. "Do you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have the Colt,” you said, trying to get yourself to stop shaking. “Took it off'a John while he was sleeping. I will trade you the Colt for Dean's life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It smiled and chuckled. "That's a good deal, little omega, but...not quite good enough. You got somethin' I want a whole heckuva lot more than I want that gun. You're gonna have to sweeten the pot."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your throat went dry. You didn't <em>have </em>anything but the gun. "What do you mean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You want me to save your Alpha, I need a little extra." He leaned forward and tucked your hair behind your ear and you fought back the full-body shiver it caused. "You want to save a life, you gotta give one."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?" you whispered in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here's the deal, plain words of English. I will save Dean Winchester, heal him of all ailments and send the reaper packing and, in exchange, you will give me the Colt and your soul. I'll give you two hours to say 'goodbye' and then your life is snuffed out and I take you to Hell." He smiled a sick smile as you waged a war against yourself in your head. "Is Dean Winchester worth eternal torture?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," you answered, the war ending immediately. The answer came automatically. It was an easy one. Dean was worth all that and more. "Yes, I'll do it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sure he'll be touched. Gun first." You pulled the pistol out of your bag and handed it to him. "All the bullets in it?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now, demon deals are sealed with a kiss, sweetheart. So, smooch me and I'll save 'im." You took a deep breath and leaned up to kiss the demon. He chuckled when it was done. "Nice doin' business with you." He disappeared and you were left wondering how you were going to break it to your alphas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's a fucking miracle," Sam said, staring at Dean. He was in awe, it was obvious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," you agreed. You couldn't tell them. You were going to die and you couldn't tell them. "A total miracle."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shook his head. "I don't know. I got a bad feeling about it, guys. I don't think I did this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What do you mean?" John asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I <em>mean </em>there's not a lot that can chase a reaper off, Dad."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked behind you to see the demon in the hallway. He put up a hand to show five fingers and then waved it, mouthing 'Bye-bye'. You swallowed and sighed, turning back to the Winchesters. You hugged John first, careful of his bum arm, then kissed his cheek. He looked confused by you showing affection to him in front of your alphas, but you ignored it. You didn’t have time. You moved to Sam, wrapping your arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, which he gave happily, grabbing at your hips as his tongue danced across yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you moved to kiss Dean, he pulled away. "What did you do?" he asked quietly, intensely. He could see it in the way you were moving, feel it in the way you were fighting your tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What I had to.” You looked in his eyes, trying to commit the green to memory, something to hold onto in Hell. “Now kiss me...before it's too late," you demanded in a whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean shook his head, grabbing your shoulders. "No, no, you take it back, Y/n."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's going on?" Sam asked, confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There's no take-backs, Dean,” you returned. “Now, please...kiss me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Tell us what you did, girl," John demanded as Dean reached out and buried his hand in your hair, a tear escaping him as he kissed you. As you pulled out of the embrace and straightened, you saw the demon in the doorway. "Tell us!" John tried in the Alpha Voice, but it was too late. It pointed at you and your heart stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought you had imagined what Hell was like. You figured Dante, Milton, the Bible, there must be some sort of truth in there but the worst of your imagination couldn't come up with what Hell actually had in store. A demon named Alastair took you apart, piece by piece, joint by joint until you ceased to be...and then you would be born anew so he could do it all over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alastair always asked, before he started to dissect you, "Wouldn't you rather be the one doin' the torturing?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every day he asked. Every day you told him you were never going to play along with whatever game he's playing. And every day he proceeded to tear you apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Years. Years and years of torture. Until one day, the figure that came to pull you off the meat hooks was someone completely different; a tall, well-muscled, pale man with dark black hair and a full dark beard approached. He was undeniably alpha, but not a demon at all. "You are very strong, Y/n," he said, his voice deep and soothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"H-how do-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My wife has been watching you for many years. She became interested in you when you killed that harpy when you were twenty-one years of age." He reached out and pulled the hook from your right shoulder, easily holding you up to prevent the left one from causing too much damage. "She was impressed by a human omega displaying such strength...and when you gave the ultimate sacrifice for but one of your trio of alphas, she knew she had to meet you." He pulled the other hook and you dropped to the floor. "There are few women who would submit themselves to this for the alpha who does not have total claim to her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I had to," you groaned, reaching down to pull the hooks from the meat of your calves. You didn't further explain yourself, looking up at him. He looked even more imposing from the ground. "Who are you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My name is Hades," he answered. "My wife, Persephone, asked that I bring you home to the Underworld."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Because I killed a harpy?" you asked as he reached down to pull you up to your feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Because you killed a harpy with no assistance. You could have kept killing monsters by yourself but you chose to allow yourself the softness of your gender. My Persephone is bright and beautiful and she joys to see a bright, beautiful omega who is strong and loyal, too. She asked me to save you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Save me from Hell to go to the Underworld? Is that not trading one Hell for another?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You forget...while Tartarus exists, so does Elysium. And you will be in my palace, keeping the company of my bride."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You licked your lips and looked down at your bloody legs. "Gotta be better than this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Invariably,” Hades said, smiling at you. “Let us depart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ferry ride across the Styx was slow, but you couldn’t complain. It’s not like you were in a rush. “So...how did you convince the demons to let me leave?” you asked, quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t ask,” Hades answered. You nodded. You supposed that made sense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned your attention to Charon. “Does he speak?” you asked, watching the thin, pale ferryman pull his oar through the waters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Though, not to those who try to bargain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Must be lonely, people only ever talking to you when they’re trying to get away from you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s much of the Underworld that is lonesome,” Charon said, his voice raspy and harsh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hades nodded in agreement. “This is why I had to steal my Persephone away from the surface realm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve always kinda wondered about that,” you said, looking down. A pit of anxiety filled your stomach as you continued. “If you had to steal her...and trick her into staying...is that a marriage or a hostage situation?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hades laughed, a deep and soothing chuckle that melted the pit of nerves. “I did not trick her. She <em>chose </em>to eat the arils. I was forced to steal her down to the Underworld only because Demeter would not allow any to court her daughter. I gave Persephone her leave and she ate six perfect pomegranate arils so that she would have reason <em>not </em>to go.” He smiled softly and sighed. “We were mated not long after she told her mother she’d be staying with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are...are omegas as rare for you, for gods, as they are for us?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rarer. Most are alpha. A small number are beta...I know of five omegas. My mate is included in that number.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes went wide. “<em>Five</em>? There are only five?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes sparkled. “Persephone, Hermes, Hephaestus, Leto, and Dionysus.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow. I can’t...wow.” You scoffed. “No wonder Demeter was so protective.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indeed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you got to the opposite bank of the river, Hades stepped out of the boat and offered his hand. You gave a grateful smile as you took it and he helped you out of the ferryboat. "Good luck to you, little omega," Charon said as he pushed off into the waters again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks," you said with a tight smile before turning to follow the god of the Underworld toward the gates. You swallowed thickly when your eyes fell on the three-headed dog standing guard there. Cerberus was bigger than any hound you saw in Hell, its teeth sharp and numerous, drool dripping from its jowls. It was one of the scariest things you had ever seen...until Hades approached and the dog dropped low, whimpering and rolling over onto its belly. It was suddenly just a very large and happy three-headed puppy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Appearance can be deceptive," Hades said, rubbing Cerberus' belly and smiling before stepping through the gates. You followed him, eyes scanning everything as he walked you past the Judges. The field of plain, drooping flowers and stick-thin poplar trees where people seemed lost in their own minds...Asphodel Meadow, River Lethe flowing across it. A field myrtle bushes inhabited mostly by women, sobbing and holding their bands over their chests...The Field of Mourning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know...this is much...much nicer than it’s usually depicted,” you whispered, looking over the Elysian Fields. You could see the palace on the horizon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you will be happy here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked into Hades’ palace and smiled as a petite brunette walked up to greet you. She wrapped her arms around Hades’ neck and he literally swept her off of her feet, spinning around with her and locking his lips over hers. “Thank you, my Alpha,” she said when she pulled away from the embrace. She looked over at you and smiled brightly. “Y/n. Welcome to the Underworld. I’m Persephone. Allow me to show you the palace.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>